


The Book of Werewolves

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Broken, Broken Will, D/s, Dark fic, Dominance, Drugs, E-stim, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Public Orgasm, Genital Penetration, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Pencil Sex, Piercings, Public Humiliation, Rape, Revelations, Sounding, Submission, Unknown Abusers, body manipulation, brain washing, drugged, dub con, electro stimulation, forced public masturbation, non con, penis piercings, restrains, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott was kidnapped, stripped, used, abused, molested, and manipulated till some part of him was broken.  At the end of his ordeal he awakens in his bedroom and for a moment he can pretend that it didn’t happen.  But his world is forever changed.
Relationships: Everyone/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Scott McCall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	The Book of Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> I think the movie was called the book of revelation. It’s about a male ballet dancer who is kid napped, tortured, raped, used, abused, molested, and broken by several women who took a cheating lady’s man and turned him into someone afraid to be seen naked for what was done to him. It’s an interesting watch.

“FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!” Scott sat up in bed, his cum spraying out of his hard cock as he panted, his load still shooting as it hit him I the chin. He panted and looked down at his dark swollen cock and until he looked down at what had been done to him.   
  
The thick black cock ring was uncomfortably tight but was made of a combination of compressed mountain ash and wolfsbane resin. It kept him swollen and rock hard at all times. The same was said for the ball stretcher that pulled his heavy nuts to the very bottom of his sack. He couldn’t touch them to remove them, he knew that from when he’d been made to masturbate for his captors. But that wasn’t the only thing they’d done to his penis. He could see down his wide open piss slit because of the large hollow sound made of the same material that they had shoved down the entire length of his cock so that his piss slit and the inside of his cock were forced open almost a 1/3rd of an inch wide. They’d showed him why they wanted that open.   
  
Tied down to the floor of where ever he’d been held, they’d fucked his cock from the inside with electric probes, vibrators, and other things till he’d been forced to orgasm and sob through the removal of his control over even this. The sound that was in him now was still vibrating slightly and that was because of how they’d ensured it wouldn’t move.   
  
They’d pierced his dick head, giving him a pa that locked through the head of his cock, through the sound, so that it also locked around the head of his cock, just below the edge of his swollen dickhead was a tight ring of the same material that interlocked with his pa, the pa itself had a built in vibrating piece inside the material. And what was worse was, thanks to his werewolf nature healing all wounds he had before he was bitten, he’d regrown his foreskin.   
  
So his uncut hyper sensitive dick head now had a vibrating toy between his sensitive glands and his even more sensitive foreskin. Leaving him constantly nearly pissing precum from how turned on he was. He shivered when he focused, feeling the twin vibrations of the nipple rings made of the same compressed material so he couldn’t touch them with their same vibrating bullets that made his nipples stand hard and pointy out from his chest.   
  
And if these indignities weren’t enough to remind him that he’d been taken and used… the massive dick shaped butt plug that currently had four different independent vibrating cores was working his ass over and all he wanted was to pull it out and stop the constant assault on his ass, but it too had been specially made of the material so that he couldn’t remove it.   
  
He lay there confused, panicking and wanting to curl up and try to forget what was going on with his life. But suddenly all the vibrations synced up, just before his phone buzzed. He was going to ignore it but the vibrations became more instant and he picked up his phone to see a message from a number he didn’t know.   
  
_Morning slut._ He blushed.   
  
_Who is this?_ He typed out with shaky fingers as the vibrations suddenly spiked and went back.   
  
_I’m the one who controls your fucking cock bitch._ Scott swallowed hard at that. _Now start stroking._ Scott blinked an put his phone down.   
  
_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ The phone went off and he ignored it.   
  
_Zap_   
  
Scott jumped, clutching his cock and balls. He hadn’t realized there were any electrodes in any of the things left in and on his body. But they’d just shocked his junk so hard it felt like bees stinging all of him.   
  
_Buzzzz_ He picked up his phone.   
  
_Bitch, when I say stroke your fucking cock, I mean put your god damn hand on your mother fucking worthless cock or I’m going to make the pain worse._ Scott sat there confused for a moment.   
  
_ZAP_   
  
The pain was almost twice as bad and he doubled over trying to breath through the pain.   
  
_I don’t see you stroking._ Scott blinked. See? They could see him?! He didn’t have time to really think about that before the pain was back.   
  
**_ZAP_**   
  
He sobbed as he clutched himself trying to breathe. Fuck that had felt like a kick in the nuts. He panted and picked up his phone as it went off again. _Last warning. Either start stroking or I’ll get nasty._ Nasty? What the fuck was _nasty_ supposed to mean? Scott could barely think right now before the next text.   
  
_I did warn you. Your fault slut._   
  
**_ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP Zap Zap Zap_** _ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP Zap Zap_   
  
Scott sobbed, cursing and screaming as his curled in on himself, the pain in his chest, his ass, his balls, his cock, down inside himself, and in his dick head. He couldn’t see beyond the burning searing pain as he screamed till his face was blood red before it stopped and he started leaking a heavy stream of precum. He couldn’t do anything about how he was basically pissing himself with precum or how his body reacted to the stimulation by swinging his dick around and making his body buck and shake with after shocks.   
  
_You’d better start stroking your dick._   
  
Scott got the message, stroke or be shocked. He could do this. God knew he’d jerked off a lot this last week. A week ago he’d been a high schooler, dating his girl friend, fucking his other girlfriend, and sleeping with his best friend’s girlfriend too. They’d planned to hook up during their week off from school, and as he’d been headed to his car after school that Friday before the long week off when he felt a pen prick in his neck. He’d woken up chained to the floor in a place he didn’t know. He couldn’t smell anything, hear anything, or use his super strength to break out of the mountain ash and the wolfsbane restrains that were anchored into the ground, along with whatever they’d shot into his system. He felt dizzy and hot and confused. He’d shouted and screamed till he was hoarse and thirsty.   
  
Hours later his throat healed and he had his voice back, only to shout again till he couldn’t speak.   
  
For hours it seemed to go on like this till someone walked in and held up a cup of water for him. He nodded, unable to speak and they brought it to his lips. He couldn’t smell them, but he drank greedily of the liquid. It tasted bad but it was water. He scrunched up his face and tried to figure out what they’d laced the water with or if it was just the tap water here.   
  
“Thank you.” Scott spoke softly, his voice coming back to him.   
  
_Do not thank me yet._ An electronic voice spoke to him before the person left. His senses were too diluted to let him know anything about who his captor was. An hour later he was breathing heavy and felt like he was burning up. Worst of all his cock was throbbing hard and drooling precum into his jeans. He wasn’t sure what they’d given him but he couldn’t focus on anything. Soon his captor returned after Scott started shouting.   
  
_Yes?_   
  
“I don’t know what you gave me but I’m having a reaction to it… I…”   
  
_You are becoming aroused, are you not?_ The voice had not inflections, no tone, just the electronic noise.   
  
“Yes but…”   
  
_Then the drug is working._ The person started to walk away.   
  
“WAIT!” Scott screamed. “I… you drugged me to get me hard?”   
  
_Yes._ The person stood there waiting for Scott to gather his thoughts.   
  
“Why?” Scott’s breathing was becoming labored.   
  
_Because we needed your penis erect._ The person walked away. Scott screamed but they left him in that limbo of painful pleasure for hours before someone came back and stood there. Eventually Scott panted as he spoke.   
  
“Why are you doing this?”   
  
_Because you deserve it._ Scott frowned, he deserved to be made to get hard and left needy.   
  
“Can you at least untie my hand… I’ll take care of myself if that’s what you’re wanting to see.” Scott blushed slightly. He’d never jerked off in front of anyone before but if that’s what this was all about he’d jerk off for them all they liked if they got him a hand free so he could start to fight his way out.   
  
_No._ The voice was cold.   
  
“No?” Scott couldn’t seem to understand what they meant.   
  
_No, I will not be removing your restraints._ The voice spoke carefully. Before Scott could register what was going on the person moved closer. _Do you require relief?_   
  
“YES!” Scott screamed. “Fuck yes, you’ve left me hard for hours! It fucking hurts.” He cried.   
  
_Then you will have relief._ Nimble gloved hands came out of the black robes and the person moved between his thighs, crouching down and undoing his jeans. Scott blushed as the only thing he could smell was his own precum having soaked his boxer briefs. They lifted his ass and pulled his jeans down below his boxer briefs and then pulled out a silver blade that made Scott worry as they moved closer.   
  
“W…w hat are you doing?!” Scott screamed.   
  
_Relief._ Was his only answer as the knife sliced up the sides of his boxer briefs and the wet fabric was thrown across the room; leaving him bare and hard as his cock sprang up into the open air, his cock drooling precum as it bobbed there.   
  
“Wha…” His voice shook as a gloved hand took a hold of his cock and began to stroke him before skinning back his foreskin and began to tease his swollen sensitive dickhead before working his glands and foreskin over. “S… stop…” Scott hissed and sobbed.   
  
_You do not wish relief?_ The hands stilled.   
  
“I need to get off but…”   
  
_Then you shall have relief._ The hands began to stimulate his tip and began to tug on his balls with the other hand. It felt strange and weird and Scott wasn’t sure he’d cum from it but all too soon he started shooting his load, a load that was quickly dirrected so he sprayed his shirt and face with cum before the hands paused only long enough to let him finish before starting right up.   
  
“STOP!” Scott screamed, arching his back.   
  
_No._ Was the only answer he received as the hands brought him to six more back to back painful orgasms that left him sobbing and begging not to be touched anymore. So the person stood and walked away before pausing at the edge of where Scott could see them. _Relief was given._ And they walked away leaving him there with his pants part way down, his wet underwear across the room and his cock, which was still rock hard, lay on his thigh, and his body shook from the tortured pleasure.   
  
Scott wasn’t sure when the person came back but they had more water, it couldn’t have been very long, but his lips were parched and he drank the liquid before he realized it was more of the same, he tried to stop drinking but a gloved hand shot out and pinched his mouth open and poured it down his throat so he had the option of drowning or swallowing the drugs. He chose to swallow and then sobbed as they left, knowing that shortly he’d be burning up again.   
  
His cock was now free to drool and drench his crotch in precum, which only seemed to spill down his body and pooled under his ass. Eventually the person came back in and knelt down and began to examine Scott’s cock close up. Scott sobbed, begging not to be touched or forced to cum again when the voice spoke.   
  
_Relief will not be given then._ Before he could process that a needle was fed down his dick and a searing pain screamed through every part of his mind as his dick was pierced and the pa was fed through the hole and sealed together forming a ring that once it was formed was twisted and turned till a thick bullet part of the ring was lodged inside the hole the piercing gun had created. He screamed at the stretch and then to his horror they pulled his foreskin up over it and the bullet began to vibrate stimulating his sensitive cock.   
  
Scott struggled in his bonds as this process was repeated with his nipples and again the bullet was worked into the flesh so that he was howling as his body stretched around the invading things that he couldn’t touch to fix. An the person quietly got up and walked away, leaving him there as the slow vibrations brought him to orgasm again and again. He was sobbing by the time the robed figure came in and with a flick of their wrist produced a cell phone that controlled the vibrations and turned them off.   
  
“thank you.” Scott sobbed out.   
  
_You handled the first phase of your training well._   
  
“Training?” Scott sobbed.   
  
_Yes. Training. When we are done, you’ll be a full service slut._ Scott frowned, when there was a chime sound from the phone the stranger was holding and another person in the same costume came in and produced the same silver knife and sliced Scott’s shirt off of him before it was passed to the one crouching between his thighs and sliced his jeans off of him. Soon he was naked laying there bound and confused. Where there always two of them? How many where there… how many…   
  
“FUCK!” Scott came hard on his face, as the vibrations became super powerful and began to shock him as he shook and screamed.   
  
_Good boy. Time to pick out your clothes for school. You’ll find them on your desk._ Scott looked at his phone before shaking and trying to stand up. His ankles still ached. As did his wrists. He was pretty sure he could hide his ankles with socks, but his wrists? He wasn’t sure how he was going to hide what had been done to him there.   
  
They’d used that same material and pierced his wrists and ankles so that they could more easily restrain him. He’d been awake and begging them not to when they modified his body to their needs. He hadn’t walked in a week, so between werewolf healing around the holes through his body, and the lack of movement he was struggling to stand up. He made it over to the desk slowly and blushed furiously when he saw what they’d picked out for him. A pair of short shorts that he’d used a few years ago for running, but the lining was removed, and a mess shirt he didn’t know he owned. It was tiny and would stretch, maybe, over his body. No underwear. He hobbled over to his dresser and his underwear drawer was empty. Frowning he opened the rest and only found a single pair of socks and a note.   
  
_Sluts don’t need spare clothes or underwear. You’re ours now slut. You don’t wear underwear._ He swore under his breath, aware they were watching him somehow. He felt paranoid, but was it paranoia when you knew you were being watched? He didn’t even know anymore. He pulled the shorts on and cursed again, there was no way he could wear these to school and not fall out in the open at any moment. His balls alone where almost hanging out of the legs, he sighed, and wondered if anyone would notice.   
  
He was glad his mom wasn’t home as he walked to the car. He’d had to adjust the shorts lower so that the base of his cock was visible just to keep himself in his shorts. But he made it to school and hoped he could just make it through the day, but honestly he was pretty sure that his tormenters had other plans.   
  
He was doing pretty good till second period when he sat down behind Alison and she smiled at him before sending him a picture. His smile died as he saw a picture of his lips around a cock. He hurried and texted back.   
  
_How did you get that?!_ He looked around worried.   
  
_How do you think?_ Alison was putting off a scent of joy.   
  
_Alison…_   
  
_Adjust yourself so your cock falls out of your shorts._   
  
_WHAT…. I can’t…_   
  
_Or I post the video of this online._ Scott paled and looked around before moving his shorts before he fell out and felt utterly exposed as he wondered what she had in mind before she reached back and he noticed she had a pencil in her hand. He was about to ask what she was going to do with that when she inserted it down his sound and began to run the eraser up and down the ribbed sound with one hand while the other went to her phone and soon took control over the vibrations of his various piercings.   
  
“Alison…” He whimpered.   
  
“You were cheating on me.” She said simply under her breath so only he could hear her. “Now… I’m going to humiliate you.” She smirked before fucking his dick harder with the pencil. On an on she went till he was nearly there, he’d been trained to cum from having his cock hole fucked, when she stopped. Think it was over he noticed a new text from her on his phone.   
  
_Take your shorts off._   
  
_I can’t… I…_   
  
_Shorts on the floor or I switch to shocks._ Scott swallowed and slipped his shorts down and off leaving them on the floor.   
  
_Kick them towards me._ She responded. He pushed them with his foot and instantly the vibrations intensified. He was going to cum. He was going to cum without his shorts, half naked in the class room, and the buildup of it was going to make him have a bigger messy orgasm. Fuck. He whimpered before she sent another text.   
  
_When you cum, be loud. I know you can be loud. You certainly where when you gave up your anal virginity._ He blushed, she wanted him to basically scream as he came. Fuck… he couldn’t… and she simply sent a lightning bolt emoji. The threat was clear. Scream and make a scene or get shocked and make a scene.   
  
It was building. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do this but he was about to find out.   
  
“Mr. McCall.” Harris spoke out.   
  
“Y…yes…” His voice was strangled.   
  
“Please stand and read the next section.”   
  
“Th… the next section?” Scott’s face was blank.   
  
“Yes, middle of page 58…?” Harris gave him a glare and Scott nodded, turning the book to the right page and blushed as he stood up, his hard cock on display.   
  
“jerk off.” Alison whispered and Scott started furiously masturbating while she turned the vibrations on high. He only got a few words out before he violently came all over his desk and his papers in front of the entire class room. His legs gave way as his orgasm lasted more than three minutes and he collapsed into his chair painting. Alison simply smirked at him over her shoulder as she waited for the fireworks of Harris’ rage to ignite.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I read manga and there was one that inspired this.


End file.
